My Only Hope
by Sher Sher
Summary: Ron and Hermione are cuddling on the couch by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room when Ron asks Hermione to sing for him. This one is older. God, I suck. :D


This is a truly sappy songfic about Hermione and Ron from Harry Potter. They're already together in this, I just felt all warm and fuzzy and romantic when I wrote it.. so prepare for some seriously SUGARY sweetness. ^_^ I just thought that Hermione would probably end up having a great voice, like in the movie which this song is from, where the bookworm turns into a beautiful singer-person. Heh... read on, maybe review?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, places and such are property of the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. The plot belongs to me. ^^  
  
  
  
It wasn't any particularily deep conversation. They had just been sitting there in front of the warm fire, laughing and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. He had his arms wrapped snugly around her as she laid on his chest, too comfortable to move. If Professor McGonagall had been in the room at that moment, she probably would have taken fifty points from Gryffindor... but it didn't really matter, the stares they got or the hushed whispers. They were too happy to take any notice.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered into her soft, untamable hair, breathing in her sweet, musky aroma.  
  
"Hmmm..." she replied on the verge of falling to sleep.  
  
"Sing to me,"  
  
"What?" Hermione opened her eyes, leaning her head back to look into his handsome face. He gently swept a lock of hair from her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Lavender told me that you're a really great singer," he said in a jealous tone. "I always wondered why you never bothered to share it with me."  
  
"Oh, Ron, you know, I'm really not that good..." she mumbled, intertwining her fingers with his.  
  
"Yeah, right. And my mother was a troll."  
  
"I guess that makes you half troll, then!!" Hermione laughed and snuggled closer into his broad chest.  
  
"Very funny. I'm serious! I want to hear you sing, you have a beautiful voice. Serenade me." it was like an order, not really a suggestion any longer.  
  
"I don't know any songs."  
  
"How about the one we danced to at the Yule Ball last month?"  
  
"Oh, that really nice Muggle-song? Geez, Ron, I never knew you were into that sort of thing."  
  
"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." he whispered huskily.  
  
"Then let's make a trade," she said cooly. "If I sing to you, you have to tell me everything I don't know aobut you."  
  
"How am I supposed to know what you know about me?"  
  
"Use your judgement."  
  
"Alright, it's a deal."  
  
"You also have to let go of me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione sat up very straight and looked into his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine as he gazed into her deep chocolate brown orbs, feeling so attatched to this girl that he had been too oblivious to notice for four long years.  
  
She took his hands into hers, gave them a squeeze, and started to sing.  
  
  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over, and over and over again."  
  
  
  
Ron could hardly believe his ears; the sweet voice he was hearing now, the talented crooning, belonged to Hermione? His Hermione? All he could do was stare in amazement as she stood up, pulling him with her.  
  
  
  
"So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours  
  
I pray,  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now... you're my only  
  
Hope."  
  
  
  
She paused, long enough to kiss his cheek lightly before turning and staring into the rich flames of the fire, lapping against the cobblestone of the chimney.  
  
  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars,  
  
Of your galaxies dancing, and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
  
Sing to me of the plans, that you have for me over and over again."  
  
  
  
Everyone in the common room had stopped whatever they had been doing to listen to her. She turned to face them, though still held Ron's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Nobody could believe that the school's most intellegent bookworm had talents unrelated to wisdom.  
  
  
  
"So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours  
  
I pray,  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now... you're my only  
  
Hope."  
  
  
  
Ron swung her back, unwilling to share those deep brown eyes with anyone else. They were twinkling with mystery, leaving Ron too entranced by the love that they shared to notice or care that the world was composed of more people than him and Hermione.  
  
  
  
"I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs...  
  
I'm giving it back."  
  
  
  
"Amazing," he breathed to himself, eyes transfixed on her graceful figure - even if she was draped in think black Hogwarts robes.  
  
  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray, to be only yours  
  
I know now... you're my only  
  
Hope."  
  
  
  
She ended the song in Ron's arms, theirs lips locked together in a deep kiss. The Common Room had broken into shrieks and cheers; not one student wasn't applauding Hermione, her face red from both adrenaline and the natural flush she got whenever she and Ron were near each other. He was resistant to break apart, but she pulled away and sat back down. He instantly followed.  
  
"You're absolutely bloody incredible!" he exclaimed, and she grinned akwardly, her face flushing a deeper shade of pink.  
  
"Thank you," she said somewhat modestly. "It's your turn... teach me anything I don't know about you."  
  
"You know what, Hermione," he told her, inching closer. "I think you pretty well just summed it all up with that song."  
  
~End~ 


End file.
